Talk:Forbidden Legend
No topic Well, here's my first contribution to the Skyrim wiki. I'd go back and fill in all the information but I have a game to play. I think I covered all the important bits. Good luck! --Squeegy (talk) 06:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Start quest There's another way to start this, by reading a book. Forgot which one, though. 01:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "Lost Legends" is the book, it starts the quest, much cleaner than accidentally stumbling into one of the 3 pieces of the amulet. I found one in the Jarl's living quarters, Whiterun. But seen many copies since. Question what is this quest a prerequisite for? I did this quest and in the process forgot why i was doing it :p 00:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Moved bugs here Here, I moved the unfitting bugs into the Talk page for you guys. In the future, please do not treat the main article like a Talk page. *I cannot seem to find the key to open saathal excavation door any help? The answer to your question is now included in the Walkthrough section of this page. *On the final part of the quest where you go to rebuild the amulet in Reachwater Rock, the door will not open, even if you enter the correct combination (Bear, Whale(Fish?), Snake). I don't know why. *Waypoint points to Daynas's corpse, but no diary, only notes. Quest cannot continue. *Amulet once picked up at end doesn't appear in inventory, for no logical reason. *If the amulter in Saarthal is not picked up before the Eye of Magnus is moved it will disapear along with Jyrik (This isn't true. I returned much later and just had to backtrack to Jyrik to pick up the amulet, and left right after.) --Squeegy (talk) 03:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Moved this bug here pending citation. *Mikrul Gauldurson body will be unsearchable if you received this quest by killing Jyrik. Exiting the area and return Mirkul's body should become searchable, saving the game and reloading has the same effect. PC users can spawn the Mikrul fragment with the console command "player.additem 000F1C17 1" I received the quest by killing Jyrik and had no problems completing the quest. --Squeegy (talk) 23:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Treasure chest? Has anyone seen the treasure chest in Reachwater Rock that you cant get to??? its in the room when you enter Reachwater and pick up the Emerald claw...If your standing next to the dead adventurer, facing the ramp that goes up to the 1st puzzle door(emerald claw puzzle door) turn 180 degrees and you will be looking at a very small tree with a treasure chest on the left of it, its on like a cliff thing just above n to the left of one of those fire pit torch bowls used for lighting...just curious if anyone noticed that....i cant seem to be able to get to it.....any feedback is appreciated thanks guys (MCL) I used Whirlwind sprint to get there and it contained junk...Goheh (talk) 00:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) There's nothing special in it, i'm not sure if its randomized or not -- It's Miss [[User:Mittuns|Mittuns] 10:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The book that you can gain this quest from is available in Dragonsreach, in Farengar's bookshelves. Somebody more wiki-savvy might want to add that to the page so that people looking to start the quest have an easier time of it. 02:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Needs cleanup This page needs some serious cleanup, could someone mark it as such.. I don't know how. Coder11235 (talk) 03:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Gaulder's Skeleton haunts the player? Hey i was wondering if its natural for gaulders skeleton to randomly appear hostile and alive trying to claw at the character? it happened when i fast traveled to the falkreath Dark brotherhood sanctuary after afew in-game days after completing the quest. 01:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Another bug When I was fighting the last battle against the three brothers, one of their Unrelenting Force Shouts took me out of the map, then I re-appeared at the begining of the dungeon, but I had to reload a save anyway because the gate was closed. 22:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Added infobox hey for all those who can't get to the chest on the ledge in reachwater just stand on the rock across from it next to where you first find the emerald dragon claw and face the chest then use your whirl wind sprint only works with lvl 2 or lvl 3 so enjoy Why the issues with restructuring the headings? I have now had my edits reverted by two different people (Chairmanprescott6179 and Erik the Mad). Why? All I've been trying to do is (a) make the headings match the quest step names, and (b) try to fix the "formal tone" issues by changing anything that uses the words "you" or "your" (as requested in the overall guidelines) to the third person. Am I doing that bad a job that people think it is vandalism? Cubears (talk) 01:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Buggy Bug In Folgunthur, I got locked in that hallway with the fire trap the gate closed and I kept pulling the chain to get out but couldn't get it open. I had the Folgunthur Amulet and Saarthual amulet and had Benor any recoomendations? Zoomer364 (talk) 20:54, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :You should ask this in the forums. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 20:55, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Quest log progression I got the two other amulet fragments before even starting the mages guild quest line and gaining entry to saarthal. After aquiring all three fragments, the quest log didn't update (except for marking "Find the Gauldur Amulet Fragment in Saarthal" as completed) and the log entry read "In Saarthal, I found a cryptic message on the body ...". I was still able to go to reachwater rock and reforge the amulet. Upon doing so and defeating the brothers, the quest log jumped straight to the last objective ("Take the Gauldur Amulet") 18:43, June 26, 2015 (UTC) what does this mean? does it mean something is wrong with the article, also there is no video.--Mr. hayward (talk) 02:20, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :Your question was answered at this talk page. --Rupuzioks (talk) 14:15, December 21, 2019 (UTC)